Yamato escribe un fanfic
by Daisuke
Summary: Tras una riña con el autor, Yamato decide escribir su propio fanfic demonstrando su superioridad... pero, ¿realmente podra hacerlo?


Yamato sonrie honestamente "Bienvenidos al fic mas sorprendente de la historia"  
  
Pausa dramatica   
  
"El fanfic de Yamato"   
  
Yamato estaba por continuar cuando se escucho un grito desde atras "¡Corten!"   
  
El rubio arqueo una ceja "Pense que me dejarias hacer lo que quisiera"  
  
"No podes decir que es el mejor fanfic, es horrible"   
  
"¿Que? ¿Horrible? ¿A que te referis?"   
  
"Sabes a lo que me refiero" dijo la voz   
  
"Como quieras, bienvenidos a..."   
  
"Yamato escribe un fanfic"  
  
-------  
  
Yamato caminaba por el mundo digital, detras de el estaba el grupo   
  
Taichi como siempre estaba medio estupido, mirando para cualquier lado "Que idiota, si ataca algun digimon podria morir y no darse cuenta" penso Yamato   
  
Sora iba detras de Taichi, mirandole el trasero "Y despues dice que Taichi es el pervertido..."   
  
Los demas iban relativamente bien, Jyou como siempre se preocupaba por cada pequeño detalle "Perfeccionista" escapo de los labios de Yamato   
  
"¿Dijiste algo?" pregunto Hikari, siempre tubo un buen oido  
  
Yamato parpadeo "¿Yo?"   
  
Todo el grupo paro mientras Hikari asintentia "Dijiste algo sobre perfecto, ¿Acaso estas buscando volver a tener la forma perfecta con Garurumon?"   
  
Yamato sonrio inocentemente "Ehhh, si, estoy muy apenado por eso" luego suspiro "¿Acaso cree que lo unico que me importa es pelear?" penso  
  
Pelear   
  
Significa para Taichi todo, es para lo unico que sirve   
  
Para Sora es su muralla entre la personalidad interna y la externa   
  
Para Takeru es algo que a toda costa debe evitarse   
  
Para Hikari es la oscuridad que equilibra su luz   
  
Para Koushirou es un modo de aprender   
  
Para Jyou algo que lo hace dudar   
  
Para Mimi esta completamente prohibido  
  
Pero, ¿Que significaba para Yamato?   
  
Pero,   
  
"¿Que siginifica pelear para mi?" volvio a decir para si mismo el elegido de la amistad   
  
"Sirve para mantener a mis amigos con vida" se dijo a si mismo, no fue un susurro, fue simplemente un pensamiento   
  
¿Era esa la verdad?   
  
¿Realmente lo es?   
  
¿O simplemente es una forma de quedar bien con los demas?   
  
O peor aun, una forma de buscar la pelea que finalmente significaria su muerte   
  
-------   
  
"¡CORTEN!" grito una voz desde el set   
  
"¿Y ahora?"   
  
"¿Que se supone que es esto? ¡Debia ser una comedia! ¡Co-me-dia!"   
  
"¿Quien lo dice?"   
  
"..."   
  
"¡Ja! Voy a seguir con el fic" Yamato estaba por continuar pero fue detenido   
  
"No tan rapido, agrega algo interesante, estos fics de retrospectiva aburren demaciado"   
  
"¿Que? ¡Estas diciendo que mi fic es aburrido! ¿Como eres capaz?"   
  
"..."   
  
-------  
  
De repente la tierra temblo... y de esta aparecio un realmente henorme digimon   
  
Su aspecto era patetico   
  
Parecia una...   
  
Papa, o patata, como uno prefiera llamarla  
  
Sora arqueo una ceja "¿Que es esa cosa?" sin embargo sus ojos no se despegaron de donde estaban antes   
  
Koushirou sonrio, al fin podia mostrar sus conocimientos "Ese es Jagamon, es un digimon perfeccionado y contrariamente a su aspecto es muy peligroso, en especial sus... ¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?" les grito a Greymon y Garurumon   
  
Se habian comido a Jagamon   
  
Entero   
  
Greymon sonrio "Es que teniamos hambre"   
  
Garurumon asintio "Necesitamos comer para mantenernos en esta forma"  
  
"¿Pero tenian que comerce a otro digimon?"   
  
"Somos vegetarianos" explico Greymon   
  
"Jagamon es una planta"   
  
Taichi suspiro "Si, y la carne sale de los arboles" no era sarcasmo, en el mundo digital LA CARNE SALIA DE LOS ARBOLES, y sigue saliendo, aunque tambien sale de las hortalizas   
  
"Por eso"   
  
-------   
  
"¡Corten!"   
  
"¡Agh! ¿Y ahora que?"   
  
"¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?" pregunto la voz   
  
"¡Por supuesto! ¡Dejame escribir este fanfic en paz!"   
  
"Como quieras, pero terminalo, el cupo es de 7 kb, si te exedes no es publicado"   
  
Yamato arqueo una ceja "¿Por que?" pregunto   
  
"Por que yo lo digo   
  
-------   
  
Yamato suspiro, miro los cielos "¿Por que estaban nuevamente en el mundo digital?" se pregunto, otra vez, solo un pensamiento   
  
"Para rescatar a los otros elegidos del mundo" Se respondio a si mismo   
  
"¿Rescatarlos? ¿De que?"   
  
"De algo mas alla de tu imaginacion" respondio una extraña voz en su cabeza   
  
  
-------   
  
Fin.   
  
-------  
  
Yamato le sonrie a sus lectores "Si alguien quiere continuarlo con lo del peligro mas alla de la imaginacion... osea, en una serie de aventuras, o cualquier otra cosa, es bienvenido a hacerlo" comenzo a retirarse cuando recordo algo "Y no quiero parodias de este fic"   
  
"Eso es mas que bienvenido" dijo la voz   
  
Yamato fruncio el ceño "Te odio"   
  
"No te odio, pero me caes mal" respondio la voz mientras reia   
  
Comentarios a: daisuke_tamer@yahoo.com.ar (Si, voy a comenzar a usar una nueva casilla) o sino a l_sauchelli@hotmail.com 


End file.
